The Shapa-Keesay
by PTGreat
Summary: For hawkstout's prompt: AniObi mer au
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Shapa-keesay (shay pah kee say) n. 1. Shape-shifter.

Wateela (wah teel lah) n. 1. Water.

From The Complete Wermo's Guide to Huttese

* * *

Anakin pressed his face against the thick glass. The tank's lone occupant watched him, brown and cream fins moving with the gentle sloshing of the water. Sure Anakin had heard stories, but he'd never actually seen a wateela shapa-keesay. His scales seemed a bit dull and his skin a washed out but he was beautiful, long auburn hair kept back in a neat braid, brightly colored beads in a smaller one that draped forward. Anakin wondered if they meant something. Maybe they were for how many people he'd drowned.

"You tried to kill me," he said, not expecting a response and not getting one.

Although those blue eyes might have sharpened. Anakin wondered how and why Count Dooku had him. Was he some sort of dangerous exotic pet? The ship creaked and Anakin glanced toward the door of the cargo hold. He wasn't even supposed to be down here. No one was. But that hadn't stopped him the first time either. The shapa-keesay must have heard him coming when he'd snuck in to spy on what was so important to a nobleman that he'd charter a trip with a disgraced naval captain like Grievous because Anakin's first eyeful of him was a young man floundering in a tank of water, desperately hitting the grate above it. Anakin had broken the lock, tried to pull him out. Only to find himself dragged under the tepid water. He'd barely managed to get himself back out, drenched and gasping. His would-be murderer was still sporting some livid bruises, one of them a dark smear across his cheek.

"Pretty rude for a first meeting. I thought you were drowning. Can you turn your tail into legs whenever you want?"

Nothing. Anakin mapped the path of several long scratches across the creature's shoulder and down his arm.

"You can't understand a word I'm saying, can you?"

His strong tail smacked the glass and Anakin jerked back. A smirk tugged at the shapa-keesay's mouth. Anakin, heart pounding, couldn't help but grin and slowly moved closer again.

"So it's gonna be like that, huh?"

He ran his tail along the glass then settled into the far corner of the tank that had initially seemed huge to Anakin but now was obviously too small for any long-term confinement. Even with his back to the glass, his tail curled up the side of the adjacent corner. Anakin relaxed and leaned against the tank, resting an arm above his head on the smooth surface. He probably would have been willing to kill some hapless cabin boy too, if it meant escaping. Deadly and violent and beautiful, Anakin's mind turned on how he could keep the shapa-keesay for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin leaned his shoulder against the tank, clenching and unclenching his fists, his cheek throbbing. That kriffing sleemo. Just because he was a cabin boy—he jerked as something cool and damp touched his face. The shapa-keesay—Obi-Wan, he'd told him, actually told him—pressed against the glass, watching him curious and concerned, his long tail draped out of the tank under the misaligned grate. Oh. Anakin stepped back into reach. Eyes on Obi-Wan, he hesitantly ran his fingers over the end of his tail fin. Obi-Wan curled it towards the touch. It was strange but comforting, more so for the soothing, warm emotions Obi-Wan pushed at him, made all the clearer by the physical contact. Anakin rested his forehead on the tepid glass, eyes closed.

"I hate him. Thinks he has rights to me, that he can—"

Obi-Wan moved his tail away.

"No. You," Anakin opened his eyes, voice almost inaudible, "you can touch me."

Anakin licked his chapped lips and reached up higher, running his hand over the thick coiling strength of his tail. His coloring was more vibrant now, healthier. Anakin liked to think he had some part in the change, that he was just as good for Obi-Wan as the shapa-keesay was for him.

"And I can touch you."

Obi-Wan hummed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I attempted to smut up this AU. I didn't quite succeed but it still ended up nsfw (maybe next time, lol).

* * *

Anakin breathed in the fresh, ocean air and wriggled his toes in the cool, wet sand. Grey clouds churned with the distant rumble of thunder but the sun shined over his beach and the beautiful man, naked but for the simple adornments of beads and colorful string, who sat back in the shallow waves, eyes closed and face upturned towards the light. Anakin straddled his lap, knees splashing in the water, and tangled his fingers in that silky sun-warm auburn hair.

"This is my favorite dream," he sighed.

Eyes blue-green like the water lapping over their legs opened, balmy with the smile tugging at his lips. Lips that tasted like honey and brine. Anakin pressed their mouths together, more lethargic passion than finesse. Obi-Wan slid his wet hands under Anakin's tunic, almost too cool on his back. Anakin trailed damp kisses along his throat.

"But you always start with too many clothes," he murmured breath caressing Anakin's ear, his basic so clear—with a delicious Coruscanti lilt—when he dreamt of him.

Anakin trailed damp kisses along his throat.

"Maybe I like making you take them off."

Anakin laughed as Obi-Wan shoved him into the water, droplets arching and glistening on them both, and sat astride him, hands splayed over his chest, his tunic soaked and translucent for it.

"Well, just to be contrary then," Obi-Wan ground his backside over Anakin's clothed erection.

"If that's contrary," he groaned. "What's agreeable like?"

"Maybe," Obi-Wan said, leaning down, "if you're very, very good. You'll find out."


End file.
